An aamayl story
by advanceshippingforlife
Summary: Ash meets up with May after the sinnoh league. One-shot (For now) couldn't think of a good summary so sorry. Advanceshipping aamayl AshxMay


Ash and his friends Brock and Dawn were standing at the entrance to the stadium that would be holding the final to the lily of the valley conference final where Ash would be facing Tobias the legendary pokemon user so far in the tournament he had only ever used his Darkrai which was perceived as undefeatable Tobias had cruised through the tournament without any problem but Ash on the other hand had more trouble, in the semi-final he had won against his rival Paul but had to use all six pokemon. Overall he was nervous very nervous not only was it his first time getting to a final but he would have to face a trainer known for using legendries.

"Ready to watch me win" said Ash with mock confidence

"Ash, nobody expects you to win let alone even defeat his Darkrai" said Brock trying to reassure Ash because he could tell that Ash was nervous

"Yeah Ash you have already done great in the tournament" added Dawn supportively

"Thanks guys, you should head up to the stands, get some good seats I'll be fine I have been training hard for this" it was true Ash had been away from his friends with just his pokemon for the last 3 days before the battle, training with ridiculous intensity and now it was time to find out if he had gotten the results he desired and win the tournament but only time would tell.

"Ash Ketchum and Tobias report to your preparation rooms now"

"Ok we'll see you after then Ash" said Brock as he walked away

"Good luck Ash" shouted Dawn as she followed Brock

"Thanks Guys" Ash shouted as Brock and Dawn disappeared into the crowd towards the entrance to the stands "Do you think we can do it buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu as they entered their preparation "Pika Pi" shouted Pikachu with a nod of its head "C'mon out everyone" Ash sent out all six of his pokemon and around him stood Pikachu, Infernape, Sceptile, Charizard, Pidgeot and Garchomp.

"Could the finalists Ash Ketchum and Tobias come to the battlefield now"

"It's time guys, let's go and win this" Ash said to his pokemon before returning them and striding out onto the battlefield

"This will be a 6 vs 6 official pokemon battle between Ash Ketchum and Tobias to determine the winner of this year's lily of the valley conference trainers send out your first pokemon"

"I choose you Garchomp" The massive land shark pokemon appeared in front of Ash and crossed its fins confidently

"Darkrai arise" The nightmare Pokémon appeared in front of Tobias glaring back at Garchomp

"Garchomp start with stone edge but keep your distance" Garchomp lifted loads of sharp rocks from the battlefield before sending them flying towards Darkrai

"Darkrai dodge and use dark void" Darkrai dodged most of the rocks but was hit by a few which dealt good damage before then sending dark energy towards Garchomp with the intentions of putting it to sleep

"Garchomp dodge with dig then when you surface use brick break and then dragon claw" Garchomp burrowed underground and avoided the dark void before popping up and smashing into Darkrai with a combo of brick break and dragon claw which sent Darkrai into the arena wall for the first time in the competition Darkrai looked like it might not win

"Darkrai use ice beam then get in close and make sure you hit your dark void" Darkrai fired the ice beam as it moved towards Garchomp preparing its dark void attack

"Garchomp cut through the ice beam with dragon pulse then dig to avoid dark void" Garchomp split the ice beam in two with a dragon pulse which glance off of Darkrai's side before Garchomp then burrowed underground to avoid dark void "Now come up and use stone edge and brick break from point blank but use dig again straight away"

"Darkrai take the hits then use dark void before it can get underground again" Garchomp jumped from the hole and send pointed stones flying at Darkrai before slamming into it with brick break and burrowed underground before Darkrai could react, Tobias had completely underestimated Ash and had also overestimated hi Darkrai's defence and it hit the floor unable to battle

"There we have it folks the first time that Darkrai has been defeated, Darkrai is unable to continue the winner is Garchomp, Tobias choose your next pokemon"

"Latios arise" the blue and white eon dragon appeared in front of Tobias flying in circles

"Garchomp return" shouted Ash before whispering "Garchomp you fought well but you need to rest and latios is going to be a tough fast opponent" before then shouting "I choose you Pikachu" Ash's started and most trusted companion jumped from his shoulder and landed on the battlefield

"Let the battle begin"

"Latios use dragon pulse" Latios balled up the dragon energy in front of its mouth before firing it at Pikachu

"Pikachu use agility to dodge then use thunder bolt" Pikachu raised it speed just enough to avoid the attack before then firing a large bolt of electricity at Latios

"Latios use giga impact" Latios began to speed up and fly at Pikachu as well as becoming surrounded by purple and white energy

"Pikachu balance on your tail and use it to dodge at the last second then turn and use thunder" Pikachu hopped onto the end of its tail and used it as a spring to hop over Latios and cause it to crash into the ground before turning and shooting four massive thick bolts of lightning at Latios all of them making contact

"Latios use dragon pulse then giga impact again" Latios fire a beam of dragon energy at Pikachu and then immediately sped towards it covered by the purple and white energy

"Pikachu dodge the dragon pulse then use volt tackle" Pikachu easily dodged the dragon pulse then started sprinting at Latios coated in electricity and crashed into Latios head to head dealing great damage to both pokemon sending them both flying into the stadium walls

"Both pokemon can no longer continue this round is a draw trainers send out your next pokemon"

Ash ran over to Pikachu, picked it up and carried it over to where he was standing before whispering "Great job buddy you were great" the shouted "I choose you Infernape"

"Ho-Oh arise" the massive legendary bird appeared hovering in front of Tobias and cawed loudly

"Let the battle begin"

"Ho-Oh start with aerial ace" Ho-Oh flew quickly at Infernape with a move Infernape could not avoid

"Infernape catch it" Infernape readies itself to stop the attack and was able to whilst taking minimal damage "Now Infernape use your thunder punch to electrocute Ho-Oh" Infernape channelled thousands of volts of electricity into Ho-Oh's wings and it began coursing through its whole body

"Ho-Oh break free with air slash then use sacred fire"

"Infernape get out of there" but it was too late and because of Infernape trying to escape Ho-Oh was able to use air slash to badly damage Infernape and knocked it backwards before then firing sacred fire at Infernape "Infernape use fire punch to channel the energy of sacred fire into your attack then use fire punch and thunder punch at the same time" Infernape absorbed the sacred fire into a fire punch, jumped and hit Ho-Oh with both fists one coated in its own fire then the other with electricity sending it down to the floor down but not out

"Ho-Oh use air slash" Ho-Oh began flapping its wings to send blades of wind towards Infernape

"Not this time Infernape dig to dodge then use flare blitz then bounce away and use double team" Infernape burrowed underground to avoid the air slash attack then came up out underneath Ho-Oh and slammed into his with flare blitz before bouncing away and using double team to surround Ho-Oh "Now use stealth rocks and U-turn" Infernape threw a load of rocks into the air then rushed at Ho-oh hit it and then returned to its pokeball. "I choose you Pidgeot" the massive Pidgeot hovered in front of Ash and surprisingly matched Ho-Oh for size

"Ho-Oh use sacred fire" Ho-Oh sent the flames straight at Pidgeot

"Pidgeot you know what to do" Pidgeot waited for the flames to get close then used double team to avoid the attack

"Ho-Oh spin and use air slash" Ho-Oh spun in circles firing its wind energy at all of the Pidgeot copies clearing them all but not leaving the real one until

"Pidgeot use brave bird"

"Ho-Oh above you" Ho-Oh looked up but unfortunately lost sight of Pidgeot in the sun before Pidgeot slammed into it covered in blue and red energy this time knocking Ho-Oh down and out.

"Ho-Oh can no longer continue the winner is Pidgeot, Tobias send out your next pokemon"

"Regirock arise" the rock titan pokemon appeared in front of Tobias and took a tiny bit of damage from stealth rocks "Regirock start with stone edge and rock slide at the same time" the combination of the two moves meant that Pidgeot could not dodge

"Pidgeot drop to the ground and cover yourself with steel wing" Pidgeot landed on the ground and defended itself with two wings of steel eradicating most of the damage "now use quick attack to power up your steel wing and U-turn at the same time" Pidgeot used quick attack to reached a phenomenal speed before it slammed into Regirock with steel wing and then returned to its pokeball "I choose you Sceptile" the gecko pokemon appeared in front of Ash and glared cockily at Regirock

"Regirock use stone edge" Regirock fired many pointy rocks at Sceptile who without needing orders was able to dodge them all

"Now Sceptile use leaf blade and bullet seed" Sceptile used its speed to get in close and bombard Regirock with bullet seed then went in for the leaf blade

"Regirock counter with ice punch" Regirock coated a fist in ice and blocked the Leaf blade but Sceptile swung the other as well "Defend with fire punch" Regirock coated its other fist with fire and blocked the leaf blade **(A/N: Regirock can learn ice and fire punch I googled it)**

"Sceptile force it backwards and use bullet seed at the same time" Somehow Sceptile was pushing Regirock backwards with its leaf blades and then opened its mouth and fired millions of small sharp seeds at Regirock pushing it away from Sceptile but one of Sceptile's arms was frozen "Sceptile quick use the heat on your other arm to defrost it" Sceptile used the other arm to defrost the ice and free itself

"Regirock use rest" Regirock stood and went to sleep to heal itself of the battles

"Sceptile don't let it recover use quick attack, leaf blade and frenzy plant" Sceptile practically teleported to Regirock and slammed into it with multiple leaf blades and then hit with frenzy plant knocking out Regirock

"Regirock is unable to battle the victor is sceptile Tobias send out your next pokemon"

"Moltres arise" the massive fire bird appeared and took a heap of damage from the stealth rocks

"Sceptile return, I choose you Garchomp" Ash's land shark pokemon appeared and roared at Moltres

"Moltres use sunny day, Heat wave then solar beam" Moltres intensified the sun then flapped its wings to send massive streams of heat towards Garchomp

"Garchomp dig then come up and use stone edge" Garchomp easily dodged the heat wave and came up under Moltres and fired the rocks at it

"Moltres aim the solar beam down at the rocks and Garchomp" Moltres dropped its head and fired the solar beam down at Garchomp and cut through the middle of all of the rocks hitting into Garchomp and knocking it out but the rocks still made contact with Moltres and knocked it out at the same time

"Both Garchomp and Moltres are unable to continue the battle is a draw trainers send out your next pokemon"

"Articuno arise" the ice bird pokemon took to the air in front of Tobias but took heavy damage from the stealth rocks

"I choose you Sceptile" but before that he whispered to the pokeball "Sceptile I know you are at a huge disadvantage in this battle but I believe that you can win this good luck buddy" Sceptile made its second entrance onto the battlefield "Sceptile quick hit with a rock tomb then drain punch" Sceptile threw five large rocks at Articuno which hit their target and trapped it Sceptile then used drain punch to gain some health back from Articuno "now back off and use hone claws"

"Articuno break free with steel wing then use sheer cold" Articuno broke free of the rocks and took to the sky looking exhausted before flapping its wings sending icy cold air towards Sceptile

"Sceptile use dig" Sceptile quickly dug underground and managed to avoid the one hit K-O move "When you come up use rock tomb and drain punch"

"Articuno block with steel wing" Sceptile threw more rocks at Articuno who managed to block them with steel wing but Sceptile was able to get through and land the drain punch

"Articuno use your last strength to use sheer cold" Articuno managed to summon enough energy to send an icy wind at sceptile from point blank range but

"Sceptile detect now" Sceptile used detect to avoid the attack and remain at now full health, whilst Articuno crashed down to the floor unconscious

"Articuno can no longer continue the winner is Sceptile, Tobias send out your final pokemon"

"Rayquaza arise" the giant dragon snake pokemon took to the air in front of Sceptile

"Sceptile return, I choose you Charizard" the giant fire lizard appeared hovering in front of Ash

"Let the battle begin"

"Rayquaza start it with aqua tail" Rayquaza's tail became coated in water and it swung it at Charizard

"Charizard defend by grabbing its tail with metal claw then use dragon claw and dragon breath at the same time" Charizard coated its claws in steel and caught Rayquaza's tail before changing from metal claw to dragon slaw and also breathing dragon energy at Rayquaza at point blank range both attacks dealing good damage

"Rayquaza use dragon dance then use water pulse" Rayquaza used dragon dance to push itself away from Charizard as well as raise its speed and attack

"Charizard use heat wave then use tailwind" Charizard flapped its wings to send waves of heat at Rayquaza before creating a tailwind behind itself raising its speed "Charizard use dragon dance then dragon claw" Charizard raised its speed and attack before flying at Rayquaza

"Rayquaza defend with stone edge then thunder" Rayquaza fired a load of pointed rocks at the oncoming Charizard and then a massive bolt of thunder

"Charizard block the stone edge with steel wing then dodge the thunder and hit Rayquaza with dragon claw" Charizard was able to block the stone edge and then avoid the thunder

"Rayquaza stop it by using extreme speed to get behind Charizard then use water pulse" Rayquaza flew at an incredible speed to get behind Charizard then fired a massive ball of water that enveloped Charizard

"Charizard is unable to continue the winner is Rayquaza, Ash send out your next pokemon"

"I choose you Sceptile" the gecko pokemon made its third appearance in the battle and still cocky as ever even in the face of a Rayquaza "Sceptile start with agility then use hone claws" Sceptile raised its speed and attack

"Rayquaza use blizzard then use giga impact, end that stupid lizard" Rayquaza started a blizzard aimed to freeze Sceptile but

"Sceptile dig to dodge" Sceptile dug underground to dodge the blizzard then came back up and took its place in front of Ash

"Rayquaza giga impact" Rayquaza flew at Sceptile and became enveloped in a blue and white light

"Sceptile wait for it then dodge to the side and use dual chop" Sceptile hopped over and to the side of Rayquaza and slammed it in the back with dual chop sending it down and out

"Rayquaza is unable to battle the winner is Sceptile, because Ash still has two pokemon remaining he is the winner of the lily of the valley conference"

"We finally did it buddy we won" said Ash cheerfully to his tired Pikachu "anyway I had better go heal you guys up" Tobias had just walked out of the stadium rather than stay behind and shake Ash's hand Ash walked into the pokemon centre and handed his pokemon over to nurse joy to get them healed

"Ash there is someone on the video phone waiting for you" Ash walked over to the video phone and saw his best friend May Maple on the screen

"Hey May, how are you?"

"I'm great Ash how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks May, I watched your Grande festival well done you were great"

"Thanks Ash" Beamed May

"So May not to be rude but why are you calling now?"

"Oh yeah I'm on my way to Sinnoh I should dock at the lily of the valley island at 9:00 AM tomorrow, anyway I have to go and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok bye May"

"Bye"

"Ash who was on the phone?" asked Brock as Ash walked back into the main room to collect his pokemon

"It was May she's coming to Sinnoh and will be here tomorrow" said Ash with a huge smile on his face "She won her Grande festival in Johto"

"Wow that's great" added Dawn

"Yeah it is but its late and I need some rest so I'm going to go back to the room now" Ash walked up the stairs and into the room that him and Brock were sharing and led down on his bed with Pikachu curled up beside his head

The next day Ash woke up at 8:45 AM and remembered that May was going to be there in under 20 minutes so he rushed out of the door with Pikachu trying to stay on his shoulder. Five minutes later he reached the docks to see Mays boat coming into the docks as Brock and Dawn ran up behind him.

"May, May over here" Ash shouted as he noticed May getting off of the boat but it was when she ran over to him he noticed something that shattered his heart, with her came Drew he had automatically presumed that they were a couple "hey May" Said Ash as he brought May into a hug

"Hey Ash, I've missed you so much"

"I missed you too May" Drew stood behind May looking angry at May hugging Ash "May you might want to let go your boyfriend looks a bit angry" Ash whispered

"He's not my boyfriend Ash" said May making it sound like the most ridiculous thing ever

"C'mon guys I think we should head back to the pokemon centre" suggested Brock as he noticed the tension between Ash and Drew

"Yeah good idea Brock" said Ash on the way back to the pokemon centre Drew walked up to Ash

"Ash, I challenge you to a battle for Mays heart" said Drew as they walked through a field

"Drew its Mays decision, we shouldn't be making the choice for her it's not right"

"Its fine Ash I want to see a battle between you two anyway" said May

"Alright then Drew I accept your challenge"

"This will be a one vs one battle between Ash Ketchum from pallet town and Drew from LaRousse City, trainers choose your pokemon"

"Roserade go" shouted Drew as the flower pokemon appeared in front of him

"In that case I choose you Sceptile" the gecko pokemon stood cockily in front of Ash and sneered its opponent

"I always knew you were a useless trainer Ash you choose a grass type against a grass and poison type anyway Roserade poison sting" Roserade fired hundreds of tiny poisoned needles towards Sceptile

"Sceptile evade with quick attack then use X-scissor and dragon claw" in a display of incredible speed and agility Sceptile evaded the poison sting then attacked Roserade with X-scissor and dragon claw to take it out straight away leaving both Drew and May very surprised so Dawn decided to shed light on the situation

"I don't know why you're so surprised, yesterday in Ash's win in the final of the lily of the valley conference Sceptile defeated three legendries an Articuno, Regirock and Rayquaza

May was snapped out of her surprise when Ash said "So May because I won the battle how would you feel about a date tonight?"

"Oh Ash I would love too" that night Ash and May went to a fancy restaurant with the money that he won in the conference.

**This is a one-shot but if I get enough people wanting a sequel then I will probably write one. Please review. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
